zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Sigma
Sigma 'is one of the characters in ''Zoids: Fuzors. Overview The third member of Mach Storm, Sigma is older than RD, is rather cocky and argumentative, and tends to look down on RD. His teammates tend to reinforce his arrogance, and occasionally praise him as being a capable pilot. He was not trained by Helmut, as RD was, but rather by Marvis, who had left Mach Storm before the series' start (he was imprisoned for murder). He usually provides fire support for the team with his Boldguard, whose cannons have been modified to fire various weapons (including the 'capture rings' used to immoblise wild Zoids). After the Boldguard was destroyed, it was replaced with a new Leostriker. Later in the series, Sigma and Helmut's Zoids gain the ability to fuse into the Command Striker. For some reason, the Command Striker was never utilized in the final battle against Alpha. One has to wonder if the Command Striker could have held out longer against the Berserk Seismo's Sword Rail Cannon than the two Zoids separately. Personality Sigma is shown to be overconfident and arrogant. He often gets into fights with RD, usually over claims as to which is the superior Zoid pilot (or, who is to blame when they fail and/or sustain damage). When not bickering with RD, he comes across as somewhat mature and aloof, but is certainly not to the extent that, say, Helmut, is. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Sigma, despite all his boasting, and the claims made by his teammates, is actually quite a terrible pilot. His Boldguard is often the first to be defeated. He is terrible under pressure, and almost always fails at crucial moments, highlighted in episode 6, where, despite being able to somehow walk up to the enemy in his slow Zoid, he forgets that he had no ammo left, and is swiftly bowled over. Once he gets his Leostriker, the situation is not improved, as he repeatedly fails to hit stationary targets. Regardless of this, he is somehow hailed as a capable Zi Fighter. Relationships Sigma has relationships with the following characters: '''RD: RD and Sigma are friends, but Sigma constantly looks down on RD, and evenly gloats about when he sees RD being reprimanded by either Helmut or Hop. This is somewhat justified in that RD is generally engaging in selfish and arrogant actions, but the conflicts are nonetheless exacerbated by Sigma's belittling nature. Sweet: Apparently he is in good terms with Sweet as a friend, Sweet also gets annoyed at Sigma when he starts fights with RD. Helmut: Helmut and Sigma are on friendly terms, and the two have a mutual respect for the other's abilities, although Sigma's immaturity does occasionally irk him. [[Amy|'Amy']]: Even though Sigma has friendly terms with Amy, he is obviously attracted to her even though she was unaware of this. Haldo: Sigma is friends with Haldo and loans him a Leostriker, which he had mistaken for Mach Storm's Leoblaze. Matt: Sigma looks down on Matt as he does with RD, although in Matt's case, he actually is young and does have a reason to be immature, unlike the teenage RD. Hop: Apparently he is on good terms with Hop. Hop's attitude to him is likely as they are to RD which resulted an endless bad-tempered argument between the two. Dart: Even though they don't make direct contact to each other, Sigma is shown to get annoyed with Dart (for example, when he barges into Mach Storm's HQ by cutting the door by surprise), and Sigma doesn't go along very well with Dart. Marvis: Sigma admires Marvis alot in the beginning, and told the gang that Marvis was the Zi-Fighter he looked up to as a youngster. Sigma's respect is coupled with loathing as Marvis betrays Mach Storm and belittles Sigma's one-sided friendship. Quotes *(To Matt) "Now, that was interesting, now it's my turn to take on Helmut!" *(To RD, Sweet, and Matt) "We gotta find him, and find him fast before he tries to pull anything funny." *(To RD, Sweet, and Matt) "You bet I am! Marvis wants to be ranked No.1!" *(To Sweet) "Yeah, I don't know what you mean, its seems that Marvis some kind of a Jekyll and Hyde. And its up to us to help Helmut stop him!" *(To Marvis) "It's my turn Marvis! What ever happened to you? How could I even looked up to you? Now that I'm part of a team and now I have real friends. You used to be my hero! But, that's all changed! All I have is "hate" for you!" *(To Marvis) "You're out of your mind, Marvis. Mach Storm will "destroy" you!" *(To Marvis) "I can't believe I ever called you a friend..." Trivia *Sigma is the only Mach Storm pilot to have had his Zoid destroyed and replaced (Matt had his own Zoid destroyed as well, but he did not replace it).﻿ Sort Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:Fuzors characters